


Like The Stars in The Universe

by 17holymoly



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Footballer!Louis, Heavy flirting, M/M, Making Out, Niall is having a party, blowjob, cute boys being cute, everyone is having fun, party acquaintances, photographer!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17holymoly/pseuds/17holymoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Louis makes out with the beautiful stranger at Niall's party, he doesn't know that he will see the other boy again very soon.</p><p>or: the one where Louis and Harry fall in love and never out again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like The Stars in The Universe

**Author's Note:**

> hiii! .x  
> so I've finally had time to write a fic again and I wanted to post it before it was even finished.   
> In the end, it will have about 6 or 7k, so there is still a lot to come..  
> this time, I got no fitting music to the fic, sorry peeps :( I guess you can just listen to any music you like.
> 
> Soo, hope you enjoy, leave comments and kudos if you do and let me know if you want to read chapter 2!!  
> -lms- xxx

The first thing Louis noticed when he came to the grounds of his football club was that apparently all his mates on the team were there before him. Which, great, he knew he was almost always late, but coach Cowell had announced last Friday that they had to be there in time and Louis was not. It wasn’t like he had to fear any consequences, but as a professional football player you should expect a certain professionalism. And if you are friends with Liam Payne, being even two minutes late is a disaster. Louis was glad that Liam wasn’t on his team, but rather had a good paying job at an attorney office in Manchester, not far from the training grounds of ManU. 

He was the youngest player to ever get an offer from the club and he had never disappointed them in their belief in him. Louis believed himself to be one of the most hardworking players of the team. He may not have exactly the same huge talent as Niall Horan, but he made up for it with his absolute will to excel at the sport. 

As soon as he had parked his car next to the meeting rooms, he made his way up to the assigned assembly room. Niall was already waiting for him with an empty spot next to his seat and only clapped Louis on the back as a greeting, as the meeting had already begun. Next to Cowell stood the executive of the club and also one person from the management office. Louis didn’t know what to expect from the meeting, but as always they started out with talking about the last match. They had won and played really well and Niall had even shot two goals. The whole team was still riding on that post-match high and coach Cowell congratulated them once again. 

The executive then started talking about how he and management had agreed on arranging the filming of an advert video for the whole team. They had a new sponsor that wanted to give them a lot of money and in exchange, they had to film this advertisement to make him sell his clothes faster.   
Next the executive informed them about that they also had to do a photoshoot soon for a charity calendar the club wants to bring on the marked just in time for Christmas. Every once in a while they had to do that, and as none of the players believed themselves to be extraordinarily handsome, they still were always impressed with what Photoshop can make you look like. Besides, those shoots were fun and different to what their normal working days were like. Louis glanced over to Niall. The other man was currently on his phone under the table, hiding the device from the curious eyes of the others and from being seen by the important men in their neat suits. 

Louis elbowed Niall and whispered: “You hear that? We are gonna be modelling again.”  
Niall’s response was different to what Louis had expected “You soon are gonna be not so happy about it, I already found out what we are gonna have to do”  
“Oh, you already know it?”  
“Yeah I do, and I’m oh so excited” Niall rolled his eyes and resumed typing a message on his phone.   
Louis shrugged and tuned in again to what the man in the front of the room was saying. Apparently the date for the photoshoot was next week and they had to ‘be as clean as possible’, whatever that meant.   
They handed out examples for what the team was going to be doing and oh. That was a naked shooting. The calendar was about as big as an unfolded laptop and had naked men on them. The emblem at the bottom of the page showed that the men were players of Chelsea and Louis recognized most of them, even though the shoot was already done a few years ago. On the title page, they were all standing naked next to each other, with their hands covering their crotches, only wearing football shoes and socks. 

Louis appreciated handsome men when he saw them and right now he actually felt a little hot in his light jumper. Being gay as a football player wasn’t always easy for him, but he had never regretted coming out even before ManU had given him the best opportunity in ten lives. The other players never made a bad comment about him and if there had ever been any problems, Niall would have immediately helped Louis defend himself. He was so lucky to have the other boy as his friend on the team. Louis also knew how hard it was for other people to be open about their sexual orientation. 

He had often heard about how certain people couldn’t reveal their partners or talk about what they really liked, because it would jeopardize their situation in society, their work place or make them be looked down upon. He frowned at the calendar and sighed. He was a lucky bastard that he got to be a role model for some scared teenagers that were elated when they learned that their queer favourite football player was gay. Louis had received various messages and letters, all saying how proud they are about him and that he inspired them to like themselves how they are and even come out to their families and close friends. 

It was true that sometimes he had to face nasty comments of some paparazzi. Whenever he was out drinking and partying with a female friend, they couldn’t believe he didn’t shag her. By now, some have come to the realization that he never takes anyone home from those parties, which somehow made them believe he was hiding a special person from the public. 

Louis could only laugh about those rumors. He wanted to have someone he could hide or be very open about, but there was no one. Beside the eventual shag that was necessary because a man can only go so long without getting laid, Louis had never had an actual committed relationship. 

He wasn’t sad that love hadn’t come to him yet, but he felt a tug at his heart when he saw the other players at the Christmas dinners of the club with their wives or girlfriends. He wished there was someone in his life that made his days a little brighter and his successful matches a little more worth sharing. 

Louis shook his head and went back to flicking through the pages of the calendar. On some pages, all the players were together in one picture, on others everyone was in one single photo. He liked that calendar and was glad they were supporting this charity. He liked his own body and was now glad for the long hours of football practice so he could be confident in being fully naked in the pictures. 

He heard Niall next to him mutter under his breath “Dunno what Lisa will say to these”  
Niall was constantly worried about what negative aspects his life in semi-spotlights meant to his girlfriend. Louis always had to assure him that she fully supported him. The first few times she had called him quite agitated and demanded to know what she should do as Niall wouldn’t do certain things just because he thought she didn’t like all this attention on them as a couple. Louis had assured her as best as he could that Niall loved her very much a lot and was worried that their relationship could break apart because of them constant pressure from the public on them, as did his first serious relationship with a lovely girl named Mia. 

Louis looked over to Niall and told him seriously “Give it to her as a Christmas present. She will love seeing you like this, I promise mate. Those pictures of us are gonna be so hot, I can already imagine. Don’t you think?”  
“Of course they are gonna be hot! It’s us in them. But thousands of other women are going to buy them and they will also see us naked.”  
“But only Lisa gets the real package and you can reenact them only for her”  
Niall laughed and showed his whites. “Yeah I know, I guess I’m gonna do that to placate her.”  
“Mate, I promise she won’t be mad or anything. I believe she will rip all your clothes off in a second when she sees them. Maybe you can ask the photographer to take some more photos of you, only for private use.” Louis winked at him and Niall smiled smugly “Good idea. I will talk to her and maybe actually do that.”  
“Those are so sexy, oh my god. Look at the legs of this one.”  
“God, Louis. Keep your gay at bay please. And I swear when you get hard on the day of your shooting, I will personally punch you.” Niall tried to show his serious face but failed completely.  
“Oi, I don’t find you guys that hot. You offended my feelings here.” Then he punched him in the arm and the conversation was over. It was so easy sometimes. 

Practice went by quickly today and Louis soon found himself on the way to his favourite pub with a cheerful chatting Liam next to him. They had established this routine where one would wait for the other after work and they’d go to the pub every other day to come down from work and talk about their day. 

This evening, Liam had Zayn with him, a ‘good friend’ how he called him. Some weeks ago, when Liam had been spectacularly smashed, he had confessed in a whisper that Zayn was the most beautiful human he had ever seen. Louis couldn’t say no to that. Black and mysterious wasn’t his type, but the boy had eyelashes and cheekbones to die for. Also, he was one of the most easygoing people Louis knew and had told him on their second meeting that he planned on marrying Liam one day. The puppy eyed man didn’t know of his luck yet and still thought Zayn was a good friend that wasn’t interested in him at all.   
If Zayn hadn’t told him of his infatuation with Liam, Louis would still suspect something because Zayn looked at the man as if he had hung the stars and as if he was the most admirable person in the world. Louis also liked Liam, but never looked at him like that. 

As soon as they were seated on a table near the front of the pub, Liam excused himself to go to the loo and Louis stared intently at Zayn.   
“When will you finally tell him, mate?”   
“What do you mean?” the other man asked with huge dark eyes.   
“Don’t look all innocent. You know exactly what I mean. You like him just as much as he likes you.” Louis points an accusing finger in the direction of Zayn’s heart.   
“Yeah I know. But I want him to find out himself. I can’t believe he hasn’t noticed yet. How could someone not love him?” Louis widened his eyes at that statement.   
“You love him already?”  
“Of course I do. He is the most amazing man I know, I have loved him since I first saw him.”  
Louis shook his head. “Then tell him for God’s sake! And be glad you have someone that genuinely likes you.” He was honestly offended that those two hadn’t yet found each other, even though there love was so clear.   
“Aww boo” Zayn cooed and made it look cuter than he had any right to do “you will find someone as well, I swear. You are the most funny and loyal person I know, there has to be someone out there that appreciates these traits.”  
“Just shut up Zayn. Lover boy is coming back now, just tell him the truth.”

As soon as Liam had sat down again, Louis told his friends what kind of calendar shoot he was going to be doing soon. They were both incredible excited, Zayn as excited as someone can be that has to maintain a certain grade of coolness and indifference and Liam just like an overexcited puppy. They promised to buy at least three calendars each to ‘support the good case’ and also to ‘see the most gorgeous men in whole England naked, holy shit’.

At about half past ten they decided to call it a day and headed back into the directions of their respective homes. And if Louis pulled down his pants and started stroking his cock to the pictures of muscly thighs of the men had had shaken hands with less than two weeks ago, then absolutely nobody except for his conscience had to know. 

 

xxx

 

Louis didn’t know how he had ended up at a party at Niall’s, secretly following a beautiful stranger around. He had seen him as soon as he had taken the first step into the kitchen of the modern house in the suburb of Manchester where Niall currently was living with Lisa and their dogs. There was a person bending over in front of the bottom drawer, rummaging around the frying pans with the cutest arse Louis had seen in a long time. And lately he had been watching horrid amounts of gay porn to make up for his lack of actual porn in his life, so not just anyone deserves the description of ‘cutest arse ever’. 

“Oh hellooo”, Louis had whispered quietly and come to a stop directly being the ass. He didn’t yet know if it belonged to a man or woman, but going from the deep grunts that the person made, Louis thought he could certainly say it was a boy. With incredible long legs in black skinny jeans and brown boots. Also, did this person wear a floral patterned shirt? Wasn’t it like the end of November? That outfit sure had to be freezing cold. 

Suddenly, the person stood back up and turned around. Then the apparently drunk but beautiful stranger walked out of the kitchen in a not so straight line and left Louis standing there speechless. Had he not seen him? Was that boy so tall that he didn’t see people that were below his eyes? Louis shrugged and thought that the male probably was so drunk out of his mind that he didn’t notice anything around him. 

As soon as he went back to the living room were most of the party people were located, he had almost forgotten about the beautiful man. Niall and Lisa encouraged him to participate in a round of beer pong and he lost track of time.   
As he looked up after one successful shoot, he saw the mysterious man standing there all by himself near the wall, drinking his beer and swaying a little to the loud music that was blasting through the house. The boy seemed like he had the time of his life, cheering to couples snogging next to him, laughing at a boy tossing popcorn in the air and catching it with his mouth. 

Louis immediately left the beer pong table and positioned himself with his back to the wall, next to the other man.   
“Are you following me around?” the man asked with heavy-lidded eyes and looked Louis up and down.   
“No I don’t. Why would I?” Louis asks indignantly and only feels a little bit guilty.   
“You stared at my arse in the kitchen, mate” points the inebriated man out.   
“Yeah I did” Louis confesses and checks the other male out himself. He had incredible long legs and broad shoulders. He was exactly Louis’ type and he actually wondered why Niall had never acquainted the two of them.   
“I’m Louis” he whispers in the drunken man’s ear and puts one strand of hair back in place behind his ear. His face was very accentuated by his pink lips and long brown wavy hair. Louis liked him immediately, as he was swaying ever so lightly in his direction, every time he moved his body to the music.   
“Are you flirting with me right now?” the boy asks with honest and big green eyes and looks directly into Louis’.   
“Yeah I might be curly. I liked looking at your ass a lot. Did you know you have the cutest arse ever? And I have already seen my fair share of cute arses, if I should say so myself.”  
The boy giggled loudly and leaned even closer to Louis. “I have no idea if you are beautiful, I am so drunk. Are you beautiful?” he asked with big wondrous eyes again.

Louis has to laugh out loud at that and rolls his eyes. “Shouldn’t be flirting with strangers when you can’t even see straight.” He scolds lightly and puts his hand on stranger’s chest. He feels like going all out with the flirting today, maybe the beautiful stranger will fuck him in one of Niall’s guest rooms tonight. Louis thinks he deserves that.   
“Well, Lewis” beautiful man says, exaggerating the name by a mile, “you have the bluest eyes I have ever seen and I am sure such eyes can’t lie so I trust you.” He says in one breath and then smiles down at the other boy.   
Louis suddenly feels all warm. This guy is really nice and he had only wanted to rile him up a little. “I have no idea if I am beautiful, nobody has ever called me that, but I sure am handsome I’d say” he answered with a smirk and watched as the boy’s eyes lit up.   
“Can we kiss?” he asks quietly and licks his full, pink lips.

Instead of answering, Louis pulls him in by the back of his head and plants his lips right in the middle of the other boy’s. They make out for what seems like half an hour. It feels so good having a tall man in his arms and Louis wants this night to never end again. The other man is so responsive, mewling whenever Louis bites his lip and touching his ass. Louis is an absolute sucker for having someone grip his arse cheeks properly in two big hands.   
Sometime along the line, he notices an important fact and lightly pushes beautiful stranger away with two dainty hands on his chest. “Wait a minute, please.” He asks and stares in wonder at the incredible pink lips that he was kissing a mere ten seconds ago. “What is your name? You know, so I know what to scream tonight” he questions the tall boy with a smirk and he barks out a laugh. “My names Harry, Louis.” Harry grins down at him and suddenly moves his mouth very close to Louis’ ear. “Will you let me suck you off in the bathroom, please?” he asks hoarsely and breaths hotly into Louis’ ear. The smaller boy grabs a fistful of fabric covering the other man’s waist and turns his head a little, so his lips are on Harry’s heated skin. “Yeah of course I’ll let you do that.” 

He is so eager to finally have a wet, hot mouth on his cock again that he scrambles to the bathroom like a mad man, elbowing his way through the room were so many people are happily dancing their hearts out. He honestly wouldn’t want to swap with them right now, because they aren’t holding the hand of an eager boy that wants nothing more than to suck his cock right now. 

Harry and Louis stumble into the bathroom upstairs together, locking the door and as soon as Louis’ back hits the door, Harry falls to his knees and impatiently opens his trousers.   
“Shh” Louis placates “you are so eager, oh my god”  
“I love cock” harry confesses with a giggles and sighs when he finally gets a good grip on the bare cock hanging out of Louis’ pants.   
He feels so relieved already, feeling Harry release hot breaths over his heated skin and kitten licking the very tip of it. Suddenly his sinks down and Louis buries his hands in the long hair, needing somewhere to hold onto, because this is what heaven feels like.

Soon after, Harry takes him down fully and wets the whole shaft. He licks around the base, jerks with his hands what he can’t reach with his mouth and moans so loud you’d think he was the one receiving the pleasure. Apparently he hadn’t lied about loving cock, spit was dribbling down his chin and he was stroking himself over the material of his jeans, which already had a bulge on the front. 

Louis moaned out loud as Harry sunk down once again. He tugged on the hair, which made the boys on his knees in front of him look up with hungry and wet eyes. Louis almost fainted when he saw the intense green shine up and him and mouthed down to the beautiful boy ‘I’m gonna come’. As a response, Harry nudged his head into Louis hands and the man was confused.   
“What do you mean?” he asked quietly and never took his eyes from the lips stretching wide around the girth of his cock. Harry pulled of quickly and pressed kisses into the red skin all the way down to the pubic hair.   
“Please pull my hair, I like it” and oh. Wow, that boy really was something else. Louis nodded a little and sunk his hands once again into the soft curls. He tugged every time he bucked his hips forward and Harry’s reply came instantly. The other boy moaned around the cock in his mouth as if his life depended on it and sucked even more.   
Louis soon came down Harry’s throat and moaned out loud. That definitely was the best blowjob of his life, Harry deserved an award. 

“My beautiful, beautiful boy” he whispered and kissed Harry deeply. There still was some residue of come on the boy’s tongue and he sucked it off happily. Harry sighed contently and slumped against the bathroom door, right next to Louis. The football player trailed his hands down the large expanse of Harry’s chest and into his pants.   
“You wanna show me what you’ve got hidden in there?” he whispers secretly. Harry giggled into his mouth and kissed him intently. Then he pulled down his pants and boxers all in one go and put Louis’ hand on him. After a few quick strokes, Harry comes all over his hand and still moans like a vice. 

“Do you mind if we just cuddle in bed?” He asks between kissed and Louis agrees immediately. “Yeah okay. Lisa and Niall don’t mind me sleeping over”

They found one guestroom to be empty of fucking or sleeping couples, stripped down to their boxers and wrapped their arms around each other. Harry smelled immensely good, so that was what Louis told him as soon as he became aware of that fact. Harry only smiled and thanked him, looking like a little boy on Christmas.   
“Good night, Harry. Thank you so much for the blowjob. That was the best I’ve ever had” he says into the dark surrounding the two of them.  
Harry giggles quietly and replies “you’re welcome Louis. You have one of the prettiest cocks I have ever seen.” To make his statement clear, he wiggled his ass into Louis’ crotch and sighed happily. 

“See you in the morning” Louis replied, and then he fell asleep as soon as he had counted to eighteen.

**Author's Note:**

> so that was IT! how you feel now?
> 
>  
> 
> leave comments and kudos, I appreciate that a lot! Love you xxxx  
> -lms


End file.
